herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Tottington
'Lady Campanula Tottington '''is the tritagonist of the 2005 stop-motion animated movie ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. She is voiced by Helena Bonham Carter who voices Emily and portrayed Mrs. Bucket. History Her family is revealed to have held an annual Giant Vegetable competition for over 517 years. In the film, she offers Wallace and Gromit to fix her terrible problem with rabbits. Wallace then sucks the bunnies in the Anti Pesto Van. Both Wallace and the local hunter Victor Quatermaine wish to be with her. After a Were-Rabbit wreaks havoc in town, Lady Tottington persuaded the villagers to give Wallace and Gromit a chance to capture it. Wallace later goes to Tottington Hall and tells Lady Tottington that he has dealt with the Were-Rabbit, whom he thought was the monster form of a rabbit he captured named Hutch. However after the Were-Rabbit strikes again, the villagers urge Lady Tottington to not go ahead with the competition. Victor persuades Lady Tottington to let him shoot the Were-Rabbit, to which she reluctantly agrees as long as it is done quickly. Afterwards, the Were-Rabbit arrives at the competition. Victor attempts to wrestle the competition's Golden Carrot trophy from Lady Tottington to use as a bullet against the Were-Rabbit. The Were-Rabbit sees this as charges at Victor and takes Lady Tottington up onto the rooftop greenhouse of Tottington Hall. Lady Tottington is at first nervous of the Were-Rabbit until it reveals that it is Wallace. Just then, Victor arrives and reveals that he knew that Wallace was the Were-Rabbit and was only interested in marrying Lady Tottington for her money. Victor pursues Wallace but not before pining Lady Tottington by her hair onto a large marrow with a pitchfork to stop her from interfering. Lady Tottington manages to free herself and confronts Victor and hits him over the head with a giant carrot. After Gromit tricks the villagers into thinking that Victor is the Were-Rabbit (by putting him in a rabbit costume), Lady Tottington watches sadly as Wallace appears to die after returning to his human form after he fell through a cheese tent to save Gromit. She comforts Gromit and wonders if there was something to bring back Wallace. This gives Gromit the idea of using Stinking Bishop cheese in the tent to revive Wallace. Following this, Lady Tottington gives the Golden Carrot trophy to Gromit for his marrow (which he had used as bait to keep Were-Rabbit Wallace to keep away from the competition) and she also thanks Wallace for saving her from marrying Victor. Lady Tottington then converts Tottington Hall into a sanctuary for Hutch and the other rabbits. Appearence She wears a Purple dress with a daisy flower on it, a daisy flower necklace, yellow earrings, white opera gloves, and a daisy flower on her red hair, She has red hair, blue eyeshadow, with black eyelashes, and red lips. Gallery W_g_lady_tottington_web.jpg Totty and Wallace so adorable.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4819.jpg|"Please, Wallace. Call me "Totty." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg File:Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3456.jpg|Totty flirting to Wallace Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg Seealso 4-3.jpg Wallace were rabbit and lady tottington.jpg Lady Tottington defending The WereRabbit from Victor Quartermaine.jpg|Totty sprays flower spray in Victor's eyes to protect Were-Wallace. Lady Tottington knocking Victor Quartermaine out.jpg|Totty whacks Victor in the head with her giant carrot, knocking him out. "Consider yourself dumped!" Lady Tottington's giggle.png char_122987.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|Wallace and Totty holding hands 9fc934b3-425a-43ff-ae0e-cc6cbbaf3874_text_hi.gif bdd7aa92-b55e-4ed6-a663-a8e3a9964763_text_hi.gif 3f7c2bbe-f0da-413a-ae90-611908fd06d7_text_hi.gif 79a5f6a4-7994-4899-bd8c-df6275bbb8c1_text_hi.gif|"Consider Yourself, Dumped! Hmph!" Trivia *She has no tolerance for animal cruelty. *She has a secret crush on Wallace. *She is the second Wallace's Love Interest, While Wendolene Ramsbottom is the first. *Lady Campanula Tottington is the second Love Interest of Wallace, Who phoned him on the telephone, While the first is Wendolene Ramsbottom. *Lady Campanula Tottington is the only Heroic Love Interest of Wallace, Who have got red lipstick, While Wendolene Ramsbottom, who hasn't. *Lady Campanula Tottington is the only Love Interest of Wallace who speaks with a Received Pronunciation while Wendolene Ramsbottom from A Close Shave and Piella Bakewell from A Matter Of Loaf and Death speak with Northern English Accents. *Although she plays a hero, her voice artist Helena Bonham Carter also played Bellatrix Lestrange in the Harry Potter films alongside Ralph Fiennes who played the film series' main antagonist and also the main antagonist . *Her nickname, "Totty," is a British slang term for an attractive woman—particularly a woman of the upper-class. *Her first name, "Campanula" is a name of plant is also called a "Bellflower". and it is Latin for "Little bell". *In 2019, Lady Tottington appeared alongside Wallace and Gromit in an advert for sofa company DFS. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Wise Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:One-Shot Category:Monarchs Category:Pacifists Category:Amazons Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Pure Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Rescuers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Sympathetic Category:Comic Book Heroes